Isabella's Fireside Music Challenge
}} is a game on the Disney site and Disney channel site. It came out January 11, 2012. This game is unique in the fact it has Isabella as the main role, rather than Phineas and Ferb. Prologue Phineas looks at a large machine that is on a blueprint, of which Ferb approves. At that time, the Fireside Girls come by and Isabella says "What'cha doooooin'?" Phineas says hi and tells her that they are making a giant musical machine with cannons, catapults, and it is huge. Isabella exclaims that the troop can earn their Creativity and Adventure patches. Isabella tells the Fireside Girls that they need to help Phineas and Ferb, of which they agree in an excited way. Candace, though, has other plans - to try to bust Phineas and Ferb. How to play While the player doesn't control Isabellla him/herself, the player does control the obstacles in her path by clicking or dragging parts of the object, below are the descriptions given by the game: *'The Catapult'- Click and drag lever left to activate *'The Spring'- This one will pop up automatically *'The Elevator'- Click and drag to move the elevator up and down *'The Trap'- Click to swing the trap left and right *'The Roller'- Click and drag to move the roller left and right *'The Elastic'- Drag the red hand down and let it go to launch *'The Cube'- Click to move the cube up and down The player controls all of the above, except the Spring, which is activated automatically. The object of the game is to collect a certain amount of musical notes to get a merit badge. You use the obstacles to launch and move Isabella towards the music notes as she walks forward towards the finish. You can lose by missing too many music notes in a row, in which case Candace will bust you, as well as the case where you fall off the stage. Songs in game *"The Fireside Girls" (Intro screen, Isabella's lines during intro scene, and game completion screen) *"History of Rock" (Level select menu) *"Izzy's Got the Frizzies" (Level 1 only) *"On the Trail" (Level 2 only) *"My Undead Mummy" (Level 3, Phineas' lines during intro scene) *Unknown Fireside Music Challenge Song (Level 4) *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (Level 5 only) Notes needed to earn a patch *Level 1: 31 out of 51 *Level 2: 54 out of 59 *Level 3: 50 out of 62 *Level 4: 37 out of 52 *Level 5: 74 out of 74 Background Information *Adyson Sweetwater appears for the first time in an online game. *On the Disney channel link, it only says "Isabella's Music Challenge". *Like all other games, the link now redirects to DisneyNOW.com. Continuity *The song that plays during Transport-inators of Doooom! when you collect badges/gears and "Make Play" is heard on Level 4. *Second game that has Fireside Girls heavily involved. ("Robot Riot") Errors *Ginger's mouth isn't fully done, as it stops in the middle. *In most of the times Phineas is seen, the stripe in the middle is missing. *Most of the times you see Ferb, his eyes are black instead of blue. *In the intro, when Isabella shows up for the first time, the bottom of the middle section of the bow on her beret isn't outlined. *Phineas says the machine "Has cannons, catapults, and it's HUGE!". However, there are no cannons, only catapults. *When the Fireside Girls are agreeing to help Phineas and Ferb, most of their arms and sashes appear to be coming off and are stuck to each other. Gallery External link *"Isabella's Fireside Music Challenge" on the Disney Channel Website Category:Real World games Category:I